Blue/NUV/green semiconductor lasers, based on both Group III-nitride and Group II-VI compound semiconductors, have been realized in a so-called edge emitting geometry, wherein continuous-wave room-temperature diode laser operation was achieved under electrical current injection. There has also been exploratory work that has led to the demonstration of a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL), constructed with Group II-VI compounds, that operates under optical pumping. Reference in this regard can be had to a publication entitled "Room-temperature optically pumped blue-green vertical cavity emitting laser", Appl. Phys. Lett. 67 (12), Sep. 18, 1995, H. Jeon et al., pps. 1668-1670.
These device structures have shown that high quality dielectric mirrors can be implemented as the optical resonator in the blue spectrum for VCSEL structures.